Labouring Lies
by thefifthhalliwell
Summary: This is a set of storys all about the Charmed one's struggle for children.
1. Default Chapter

This take's place in season 5 but Piper has lost the baby as it was still born so she had to have an abortion. Paige Piper Phoebe  
  
Paige heard Phoebe getting up for the bathroom. Paige rolled over and felt a horrible feeling come up her throat. She quickly orbed to the bathroom and locked the door with her powers. Phoebe reached for the door handle when she heard some weird noises coming from inside.  
  
P Piper?. Piper you in there?  
  
Paige unlocked the door and orbed out but didn't manage the full haul.  
  
P Paige? Are you ok? You looked like you wereabout to orb.  
  
P I was but I couldn't.  
  
P Do you want to sit down? Maybe Leo can heal you. Do you know what it is?  
  
Paige shoke Phoebe off her.  
  
p I'm fine it's just a bug I'll be fine now let me go and get ready for work.  
  
Paige came down the stairs in a baggy jumber and loose trousers. She had her short red hair pulled back into a tight pony tai. She headed for the kitchen. She looked at her two sister's. They'd lost so much. There mom, there Grams, there older sister. And most of all, there children. Each one of them had once wanted children. Piper's dream's werelost thank's to demon fighting which meant she could never have children. Phoebe lost her baby in order to save the greater good.  
  
She turned around quickly before either of them saw her. She was just out of the house when Piper caught her.  
  
P Paige you ok? Phoebe said you were sick this morning.  
  
P Oh it's just a bug it's nothing.  
  
Piper shugged kissed her baby sister goodbye and headed off to the shops.  
  
Phoebe went up to Paige.  
  
P Paige are you definite your up for work today. You look pale. Ok paler. Which is virtually possible for you.  
  
Phoebe pinched her little sister's cheek trying to bring some colour to her paler than plae cheeks.  
  
Paige started to speak as she reached for the doorknob again when she blacked out.  
  
Phoebe was yelling for Leo when Paige opened her eyes.  
  
She looked at Phoebe and then to Phoebe's watch. Alarm bells were ringing in Paige's head. She was late. Ok so what else was new but she had to go quickly.  
  
She orbed out just as Leo orbed in.  
  
Paige arrived in the toilets at work. She was just coming out of the booth when she felt that horrible feeling again.  
  
Lila walked into the toilet's and heard funny noises.  
  
L: Hello? Who's there. Are you sick? Shall I call an ambulance?  
  
Paige tried to shout no but she couldn't, she was boiling up. She could feel her skin sweeling around her skeleton. It was so tight. She needed to get out. Out of her skin. Paige burst through the front door.  
  
Evertging was moving she couldn't see clearly.  
  
She managed it up to the attic where she took the book down to the floor. She flicked through all the page's but did not see an answer. Phoebe came in the attic and screamed.  
  
What the hell are you doing in here!  
  
She looked more closely at Paige. She saw the sweat covering her body. She saw the twitchy eye's. She saw the fright. Phobe remebered back to when she had seen anything like his before. Then she remebered. When she looked in the mirror.  
  
Paige! Your pregnant! Oh my god! Who's the father?  
  
Then Phoebe realised. That wasn't important. What was important was saving her sister. And her sister's child. It was mid-afternoon and Paige was lieing in the sunroom. Phoebe came in with a tray of burnt and lumpy porridge,  
  
Um I know I'm ill and everything but somehow I don't think this is right.  
  
Phoebe stared at her.  
  
Hey I'm not Piper! Why don't you go and tell her your pregnant and get her to cancel her whole day so they can look after you She smiled at her little sister trying to cheer her up.  
  
Hey I didn't ask for this! I can leave whenever I want and so can you. Do you think I want to be where I am right now. I've never had a proper full- term relationship, I live with my sister's and I vanquish demon's for a living. Oh and I forgot I'm pregnant with an unwanted child! GREAT!  
  
Phoebe galered at her little sister. How could she be so ignorant  
  
At least tyou get to be pregnant. Piper lost her bay. Her only chance of one and she lost it. And I lost my son too. You don't know what that's like. Your so lucky. You don't have anyone but yourself. And that's a good thing. You don't have to constantley watch over your back to see if your husband is ordering the apocolypse! And if you want to leave be my guest! And with that Phoebe stormed upstairs.  
  
Fine Paige stood up and called for everything she owned and put it all into handbag's, suitcases anythign she could carry. She orbed out. Phoebe woke up the next morning her head filled with regrets.  
  
She went into Paige's room to apoligise and try to talk to her about the baby.  
  
She opened the door and was shokced. The room was bare. It consisted of a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. All Paige's posessions were gone.  
  
Phoebe was so shocked she couldn't speak. What had Paige done? What had she made Paige do? How would she tell Piper? She sat down on the bed and smoothed her hand across the rough matress. She fekt her head swirl. She saw something.  
  
It was a room. It was bare except a picture frame. Shr couldn't see the photo properly. It looked like three girl's at the beach playing.  
  
Piper grabbed Phoebe's shoulder's bringinf her out of the preminition.  
  
Before Piper could get a word in Phoebe burst into tears. Paige sat in a deary room. The wall paper was sun dies and what may have been a lovely peach had turned into a mouldy cream.  
  
Paige placed her hand on the wall. I wish it could just paint it a lovely lavender with a pastel pink border. It would be quaint. She smiled to herslef. She hadn't remembered herself doing this since she found out. Since it happened.  
  
The more she thought about the room the more her hand glowed.  
  
She didn't notice it at first but then she saw it. She moved her handf to see if ther was something underneath and made a big lavender paint mark on the wallpaper.  
  
Phoebe I need to now more than that! Where was it exactly?  
  
I can't remeber I didn't see. It's hard to explain! I wish I could just show it to you.  
  
Piperfell to the floor in pain clutching her head.  
  
Piper? PIPER? What is it? A room. I saw a room! There was a frame. Honey that's the preminition I had. You don't think, maybe.  
  
I don't know. Try sending Paige one. Of us in trouble. So she'll come back.  
  
But what if she's in trouble? she won't be able to come back.  
  
We have to try. For the Halliwell genration.  
  
New format because the colours are annoying me!  
  
Paige was asleep on a bed when she ssuddenly bolted upright. She had seen something in her dream. it was like a preminition.  
  
It was of her sister's getting killed.  
  
Paige knew she had to go home and face them.  
  
She orbed out.  
  
She arrived in the attic to meet her sister's waiting foe her.  
  
Ph: It worked! PA: What worked? Your in trouble there's a demon coming to ill you! Hurrygive me the book!  
  
PI:Phoebe has a new power. To give people preminitons. She sent you a fake one to get you to come here.  
  
PA:WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! And I suppose you told Piper as well.  
  
PH:I had to. PA: Don't you EVER come near me again. You can screw you Charmed One's. You can screw your stupid house and you can screw your stupid family. I was better off an orphan than in this family!  
  
And with that Paige orbed out leaving Piper and Phoebe thinking about what they had done.  
  
The next day Paige was sitting on her bed in her new "apartment" if it could be called that.  
  
She had acatalogue lying open while she watched tv. The programme she was watching had finished so she waved her hand over the catalogue and it turned into a tv guide. She found the day's listing's and found there was nothing worthwhile on. She changed the guide back and then waved her hand over the tv changing the programme to Buffy. That's better! She thought to herself. Now back to shopping.  
  
She saw a gorgeous lilac top and beige suede trousers. Perfect she thought. With a wave of a hand she was wearing them.  
  
She got up and went to the mirror. She waved her hand over half of her face making half her hair curly and half staright. Just as she was deciding Leo orbed in.  
  
PA: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!  
  
LE:Paige I've come to talk to you.  
  
Paige held out her hands.  
  
PA:LEO!  
  
Leo orbed out into a sparkle of lights into Paige's arms where she tyhrough him out the window.  
  
She knew he'd come back but this would buy her time.  
  
Leo arrived home and told the bad news that she's not coming home.  
  
PI: No! I'm not letting her go around like this. She has a baby! A child. She doesn't know how lucky she is!  
  
Leo gave in and orbed them to a safe area near Paige's new Place.  
  
Just as they arrived outside her door they heard strange noises.  
  
Inside Paige was screaming.  
  
Leo orbed inside and opened the door for Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Paige was curled in a ball in pain.  
  
Piper ran to her.  
  
PI:Paige, Paige it's me what's worng?  
  
PA: It hurts, I which I could just rip it out. GET OUT OF ME YOU STUPID BABY!  
  
A swirl of white light's appeared round Paige's belly and a tiny thing orbed into Paige's hands. Paige stopped crying. She looked down to her hands. That was it. All this pain. Coming form this little thing that was in her hands. Her child.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Leo stood there in shock.  
  
PA: Do something damn it! Please.  
  
Her eyes were welling up in pain. Why did she care? She didn't want it. But why did it have to end like this?  
  
Leo placed his hand's over the tiny thing but nothing happened. PA:HEAL IT DAMN YOU YOU IT!  
  
LE:I can't Paige, I can't heal the dead.  
  
Paige orbed the baby to the bed. She put it down and looked at these people. Her family. What was good about having a family when they can't help. They don't see when thing's are wrong.  
  
She stood up. Piper got up and walked over to her.  
  
PA: NO! DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!  
  
She called for the TV and through it at Piper. Piper ducked and Phoebe levitated out of the way.  
  
Paige through everything everywhere. She started to make thing's from thin air and throw them. Then she fell.  
  
Paige woke up on her bed back in the manor. Her sister's had put everything back where it belonged.  
  
She saw Piper come in wth a tray of soup and orange juice.  
  
PI:To keep your strength up.  
  
Piper smiled at her. Phoebe walked in then and sat down on the bed next to Piper and Paige.  
  
PH:So Paige. I don't know if this is the right time but you never told us who the father was.  
  
PA:You know that day we were meant to go to the beach? Well I went and I was already sunbathing when you called. I decided to stay anyway and read my book. I fell asleep and when I woke up it was dark.  
  
PI:The picture form the preminiton! Sorry honey continue.  
  
PA: Well, when I woke up. Everyone was gone.  
  
Tear's fell down Paige's face.  
  
PA:I gathered all my stuff and I started walking. I couldn't see where I was going. I bumped into someone. A man. I didn't see his face. I said sorry but he said that was good enough. He siad I'd have to pay. He, he rap...  
  
Paige couldn't finish she burst into tears. Piper and Phoebe looked at each other and then to there baby sister. How could they not have noticed? They went either side of her and held her tight like she was a baby to help her get it all out.  
  
It is the day of the funeral. (The girl's are having a miny funeral for the baby.)  
  
Paige walked down the cemetery and looked at a tiny grave with a headstone saying:  
  
Alexandra Matthews-Halliwell.  
  
Born 30th August died 30th August.  
  
~Alway's in our hearts~  
  
  
  
Paige laid down a single white rose and stepped away.  
  
She saw her sister's waiting for her at the other end of the graveyard.  
  
She took out a page from her sketchpad of her and Alexandra if he/she had been born. She orbed it safely into the coffin with Alexandra. Forever in Peace.  
  
Credit's  
  
The End. 


	2. Piper's story

Piper opened the oven and took out a fresh tray of muffins. She hummed a little tune to herself while she left them to cool. She picked up a glass jug and went to get some lemonade. She turned around and jumped as she saw Paige. She dropped the jug in surprise.  
  
Pa: JUG!  
  
The jug appeared in Paige's hand. She placed it down on the table.  
  
Pa: What are you so happy about?  
  
Pi: Nothing  
  
Piper started to hum again as she picked up a fresh bottle of lemonade. She poured it in the jug and saw Paige starring at her.  
  
Pi: Fine! If you must know, I think I'm pregnant again  
  
Pa: PIPER! OH MY GOD!  
  
Pi: Don't get too excited. I'm not definite and I don't want to get my hopes up. Not after last time.  
  
Paige smiled at her big sister. They had all felt the horrible loss of a child. She thought of her little baby Alex. She never even knew if it was a girl or boy. She felt Piper place her arms on her own shoulder.  
  
Pi: Come on. Do you want to go and orb Paige home?  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Doctor: Yes Mrs Wyatt. You are pregnant. Now I'd like to take some tests, to make sure everything is fine.  
  
Pi: After last time you mean?  
  
3 Month's Later  
  
Phoebe was sitting in her room. She was holding a picture of her and Cole. Se put the picture down sliding her hand over a picture of Piper. Her head started to spin. It was a premonition.  
  
There was a demon in the attic. Piper ran in and saw the demon, she froze him automatically. The demon burst like a bubble. The same demon swung from the rafter's and hit her with a blast of goo.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. She heard a scream coming from the attic. She ran up and saw Piper lying on the floor.  
  
PH: LEO!  
  
Leo orbed in and saw his wife. He knelt down and healed her. She gasped and turned around. She automatically felt her stomach to check the baby was ok. She felt the baby give a little kick just to reassure her.  
  
Later that day Phoebe ran down to the sunroom.  
  
PH: PAIGE! Where's Piper?  
  
PA: In the kitchen why?  
  
PH: The demon. If someone is hit they will turn into the demon!  
  
The two sisters' ran to the kitchen. Piper was standing there. Paige orbed the glass to her and Piper popped like a bubble. Piper swung from the ceiling and out the window.  
  
PA: Uh-oh!  
  
Paige and Phoebe sat scrying in the attic.  
  
PA: Found her!  
  
PH: Good but what are we going to do? The vanquishing spell will kill her and there's no potion. And the spell's a power of Three one anyway!  
  
PA: Well we have to do something! What if we say the spell and wound her. Then we can orb her here and think of something then.  
  
Paige grabbed Phoebe's arm and started to orb out when she saw Leo  
  
L: Where's Piper?  
  
PH: Well um.. A demon attacked and..  
  
Leo ran to the book of Shadows.  
  
L: A Winnielet demon? Oh great! When they kill they die! We have to find her, save her!  
  
Paige grabbed Leo's arm and orbed them all out. They arrived in an alley where they saw Piper.  
  
L: Wait she might be a copy.  
  
Paige and Phoebe said the spell  
  
PA & PH: Winnielet demon near or far, We give you more than a scar. Stun our sister, Help us please, With magic winds and a breeze. Piper Popped  
  
L: A copy! Then where is she?  
  
PI: Over here sugar lump.  
  
Piper jumped down from a building wall. She shot out goo from her hand. Paige orbed everyone out of the way and it splattered on a wall. Paige and Phoebe said the spell and a giant breeze came and threw Piper at a wall knocking her out.  
  
Back at the manor Paige flicked through the book looking for a spell. Phoebe kept checking Piper's pulse every five minutes. Leo paced round the room. Paige closed the book and put her head on the table. There was nothing she could do.  
  
L: Do something! Think of a spell! You've done it before, just make one up!  
  
PA: What? Like Save my sister and her child, From this demon so wild. Make her a normal witchy being, As she should be seen?  
  
Piper gasped and shot up.  
  
PI: LEO! I felt so lost! Thank you! From both of us.  
  
Piper glanced down at the bump soon to form as the family shared a group hug.  
  
7 months later  
  
PA: Breathe! In and out, in and out, in a..  
  
Piper breathed in, waiting to breathe out. She saw Paige looking stunned and worried.  
  
PI: What? What's wrong with my baby?  
  
A baby boy came out of Piper and shot Leo with goo.  
  
PI: LEO!  
  
L: It's ok. It won't affect me. But he's...  
  
The baby boy lay on the floor dieing.  
  
PI: NO! HEAL HIM! NOT AGAIN! Do they want no more witches? Because soon they won't have anyone to guide!  
  
Piper glared at the ceiling. Nothing happened.  
  
PA: Screw this!  
  
Paige orbed up there in tears remembering Alex, her baby that had also died.  
  
Several hours later Piper and Leo sat in the sun room. Piper had fallen asleep in Leo's arms holding their baby. Something happened and there was a strange glow around the baby.  
  
L: Piper! Pier look!  
  
They sat up and looked at the baby. He slowly opened its eyes and reached out to his parent's. Then it started crying. Piper hugged Leo Paige orbed in just in time to see the happy family. She blinked back tears. But this time they were of happiness.  
  
Phoebe came in and hugged Paige.  
  
PH: Have you guy's thought of a name yet?  
  
Ph & L: Chris?  
  
The looked at each other and smiled. They shared a long kiss and looked down at their baby boy, Chris. 


End file.
